


We make history

by Tiny_daydreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Actor Sam Winchester, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Cas is a Milton, Cas is at uni, Castiel and Anna Milton are Twins, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Famous Dean Winchester, Famous Sam Winchester, M/M, castiel milton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_daydreamer/pseuds/Tiny_daydreamer
Summary: Castiel Milton is studying history at University. He wants to be a history teacher and he's up to his neck in work. His twin, Anna, is the opposite. She's a successful arist and doing well for herself. What baffles Castiel is that she's obsessed with a TV show called 'Celestial'. All Castiel knows is that it's overated and features hot dudes. But when a competition to visit the set for a month raises it's ugly head, Castiel's opinions might just have to change.





	1. Who's Dean Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first destiel fic and I decided to use a story that has been written a hundred times already. But with my own little twist. Warning: I am terrible at spelling so I apologise if there are any mistakes. Anyway, hope you like it!

Chapter 1  
  
When did Queen Elizabeth 1st introduce the religious settlement? When? When? When?  
  
Castiel groaned and slammed his on the desk. Some of his papers jumped next to his head. He was never going to get this. Castiel knew he was good at history. It was what he wanted to do with his life! But he wasn't good at dates. And, with that, he needed to improve. Urgently. But insted of carrying on revising, Castiel stayed there with his face in his book and his neck killing him. But he didn't care. He had just decided to mope for a while.  
  
"Cas!" Came a shrill voice from the front door. The man in question squeezed his eyes and pretended that he didn't just hear his little sister enter the flat. Cas had payed stupid money to get into university and he was basically penniless. Anna, however, decided that she didn't want further education and became an artist. Legally, she had to do an apprenticeship until a certain age but now she was self employed and doing annoyingly well at it.  
  
One of her friends, Hannah, owned a sucsessful coffee shop in the centre of town and allowed her to display her artwork there. She even had some work in a couple galleries. Cas had no doubt that eventually, everyone would know the name Anna Milton. While he would remain nameless, a boring history teacher. Cas felt a slight pang at that. He didn't want to be famous but he certainly didn't want to be boring, either.  
  
"Cas!" His sister repeated. Because Anna had so much more money than him, she had allowed him to stay at her place until he got back on his feet. If he ever did. Anna was not the quietest flatmate, but having shared a room growing up, Cas was used to it. Stupid Gabriel was three years older, so had his own room. Now, he was living in London as a stand up comedian. He was pretty good but only ever peformed in crappy little theatres and pubs. But he didn't seem to care.  
  
"CASTIEL!" Anna yelled, angry. Cas muttered a reply. His cheek stuck to a bit of paper. Anna came into his room, carrying two plastic bags and sighed at him.  
  
"Really?" She asked. "I've been busting my arse shopping and you've been... having a nap?"  
  
"Was working." Castiel mumbled.  
  
"Oh, really?!" She smirked. Anna had a talent of understanding him when no one else could make sense of his words. Cas had never met anyone else who could hear his mumble clearly. When he didn't reply, Anna sighed in defeat and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm just going to put these in the kitchen. You gonna help or are you going to carry on sulking?" She called from the hallway.  
  
"You get Oreos?" Cas mumbled slightly louder. He heard Anna's laugh in the distance.  
  
"Yes, you idiot. When have I ever forgotton the Oreos?"  
  
Cas grinned. His sister could be a pain but he really did love her. She put up with him when no one else would. She was his best friend. Cas pushed his wooden chair back and heard it squeek against the floor. He flinched and looked at the wooden floorboards. It hadn't left a mark. Phew. Anna would have killed him.  
  
Cas walked into the small kitchen and saw Anna reaching to put the pasta in the top cupboard. He laughed and grabbed it off her. "Jerk." She hissed as Cas easily put the pasta where it belonged. That just made him laugh more.  
  
"So what did Hannah say?" He asked, ruffling through one of the bags. Anna sighed and sat up on the counter top. Cas doubted that she would help with the rest of the shopping but he didn't care. She had bought it.  
  
"She said that I can only display one a week now. Something about money or some crap. I don't know. I zoned out." Cas chuckled at his sister. He saw the Oreo packet grinning at him from the bottom of the bag. They shone mischievously. Hoping Anna wouldn't notice, he slowly reached in to get them.  
  
"I mean, I get why." Anna carried on. "But we've been friends for years, you know? Now all of a sudden it's... I don't know. I guess she's still helping me. She doesn't have to and it's really nice that she does."  
  
Cas slowly opened the packet, hoping Anna was too busy in her talking to notice. He turned round to check and saw her looking away into the distance. This was his chance. He coughed slightly as the packet rustled.

"It's just that it's out of the blue. I don't understand. I know I'm contradicting myself here but maybe she's doing it on purpose. That's not what she said but... maybe she's intimidated by my success."

Cas tried to be as sly as he could as he popped the biscuit into his mouth. There was a pause before "I saw that." From Anna. Cas spun round and saw her still gazing at the wall.

"How?" He yelled, but it was muffled by Oreo. Anna smiled, still not looking at him.

"I have a sixth sense about these things. From living with you for long enough, I developed an Oreo radar." Cas just stared at her with raised eyebrows. "I really should start hiding those things. Or stop buying them. Either way."

Cas swallowed and spat out a "hey!" Anna giggled and jumped of the counter. "Just for that, you're doing the rest and I'm going to go watch  _Celestial._ _"_ She patted his back and he groaned.

"No. Not that infernal program!" He said as Anna skipped out, red hair swinging. "Go watch something good! Like Monty Python!"

"Nope!" She sang. "Gah, you're such an old soul."

He had no reply to that. Because it was the truth. He had no idea what was popular, he went to bed early, complained about the loud neighbours. He only knew about  _Celestial_ because of Anna. He was the definition of 'head buried in the sand.'

* * *

Once he had finished, he walked back into his room to study. Well, not walked, skulked. But looking at the massive pile of books on his desk, he stopped. Just the look of it was evil, like it was mocking him. "You can't remember us!" They chanted. He decided to get out of there before the books started singing and dancing. 

As he walked down the corridor, he could hear that drivel coming from the TV.  _"David, we have to do this. There's no other way."_

 _"Of Course there's another way. We just haven't found it yet."_ Cas scoffed as he walked into the living room.

"Turn that rubbish off." He said. Anna ignored him. He flopped into the sofa and reached for the remote. Within a second, it was gone and in Anna's hand.

"No!" She ordered. "This is a good one."

"But you've seen it before! 5 times." Cas said, exasperated.

"Okay. One, way more than five. I'm insulted. And two, you know the new season isn't coming for months. I can't wait that long!" She snapped.

Cas slouched and crossed his arms. "How has this gone on for so many seasons?" Seriously, though. It was terrible. There were a many programs out there the exact same. How has this one gone on for so long?

"Because it's good!" 

Cas looked at his sister and had to admit, he liked the way she lit up when she talked about it. Her eyes seemed to glint. Especially when she was talking about that charecter, David, and the actor who played him. What was his name again? All Cas really knew about the actors was that the main two were brothers. That was the extent of his knowledge.

"Ohhh! Rumor has it that David's getting a love intrest next season. I can't wait! It's about time he's happy." She gazed wistfully at the TV.

"Are you hoping that they'll cast you?" Cas teased. He knew that Anna had a massive crush on that actor, even though she tried to hide it.

"W...what?" She spluttered. "No! What makes you think that?"

Cas smirked. "Oh , nothing." He just looked at the screen, feeling smug. He had to admit, the guy was hot but that was where to pro collum came to a halt. No doubt he was rude, stuck up and fake. Anna didn't seem to think so but, then again, her judgment was clouded.

The show was still going on for what felt like an eternity. It was painful. Cas groaned and reached for his phone, which was on the side table. He turned it on and scrolled through Instagram. There was a bunch of his friends complaining about school, inspirational and bible quotes. Then...

"Oh, crap." Cas muttered under his breath. It was an advert, colourful and annoying. Should he tell Anna? Yeah, he should. She was going to find out anyway. "Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?" She replied, not looking at him. 

"Have you been on social media today?" He choked.

"No. Haven't had the chance. Why?" She sounded very irritated that she had to talk during her favourite show.

"Well. There...There's this competition." Why did he have to be the one to tell her? At this, Anna paused the TV and turned to look at him. He could tell she was intreaged.

"Competition?" She asked and he could hear the cogs turning in her head.

"Yeah. It's this thing... you've got to send in. It, um, let's you have a month on the set of 'Celestial'." A month. Yeah. That's what it said.  A. Whole. Month! Why would they volunteer that? There was a pause and Anna froze. The calm before the storm. 

Because then came the screaming. She screeched, hugged him before running around the room. In the moment, he seriously questioned her sanity.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my..." She fanned herself. "Okay. I've got to go enter. Ahh! This is so exiting!" And with that, she ran out of the room leaving Castiel alone. He smiled slightly, sitting there quietly. The TV was still paused and Cas looked at 'David's serious face. He didn't want to admit it, but he caught himself staring. He had come out to his family years ago but saying that he actually thought this guy was attractive? No. No way. That was too much. He was not joining the swarm other people who thought that way.

Cas turned off the TV and shook his head, trying to get that image out of his mind. That was when his phone vibrated in his hand. Saved by the bell. On it, he read "Jackass." 

"Hello, Gabriel." He said.

"Cassie!" Came his big brother's voice.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Cas sighed.

"Not enough, apparently." Gabriel laughed and Cas closed his eyes.

"Any reason you're calling?"

"Can't a guy check up on his baby brother every now and then?" 

"No." Cas replied instantly. He heard Gabe groan and knew he had won.

"Fine. I hate to break it to you man, but she dumped me."

Cas paused for a second. Who had dumped him? He had dated so many women, it was hard to keep track.

"Oh, Gabe. I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"Nah. It's okay. I know how much you liked her but we just weren't meant for eachother." 

Umm....

"Yeah..."

"I mean, she wasn't that into me from day one. I think she was only with me because I look like Dean Winchester."

"Who's that?" Cas asked. Although, whoever it was he could guarantee that Gabriel did not look like him.

"The actor of David on Anna's show."

Cas didn't want to laugh. But he couldn't help it. "Yeah. Sure, Gabe. You're basically twins." He cackled.

"I know!" Gabriel answered and Cas sniggered. "Speaking of which, you heard of that competition?"

Cas sighed. "Yeah. Anna's entering right now."

He heard Gabriel cackled. "Yeah. Of Course she is. But I live half an hour away from that stupid set so all I'm going to be seeing for a month is fangirls."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Cas said.

"Although, I could probably convince some of them to..."

"Okay. Got to go. Losing connection. Going through a tunnel. Bye!" He hung up, not wanting to hear Gabe's weird fantasies.

He did hear Anna squealing and talking to her friend on the phone in the other room, though. He closed his eyes and put his feet up on the other side of the sofa. This was going to be a long month.

 

 

 


	2. Nope. No way. Not happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, guys! Just writing this, I'm cringing because it's been so many times before. Oh well. I don't know how long this fic will be or how regularly I'll be able to update. So I patient with me please. Xx  
> (This chapter is shorter because, boy, has it been a stressful few weeks. School sucks. Anyway, sorry.)

Cas walked down the school hall. Well.. walked. More like ran. He was late for the first lesson of the day. Why was he late for the first lesson of the day? Good question. Not a good answer. This was the last week of school before the summer holiday so naturally that meant exams. He had stayed up until crazy o'clock trying to jam dates into his head. They always said never to cram, to do bits at a time and take breaks. But Cas had never followed rules, not really. Even when he really really should. So, as a result of his stupidity, he had overslept. Because he had overslept, there was traffic. And lo and behold, he was late.

He shoved the door to his class open and was met with blank faces staring up at him. Every. Single. One.

"Castiel." Mrs Jones said, smirking at him slightly. "You realised you missed the register. What happened?"

Cas looked at the sea of people before him. He saw his friend Benjamin laughing slightly at the back of the class. Cas narrowed his eyes at him, which only made him snigger more.

"Castiel?" His teacher asked again.

"Uh... traffic." He said lamely. He wasn't lying, after all, just not telling the whole truth. Mrs Jones looked sceptical, nodding her head slowly. 

"Sit down." Was all she said. Cas lowered to head and scurried off to sit next to Benjamin. Miss carried on with the lesson as he plopped himself down on the seat. He put his face in his hands, knowing his cheeks were a beetroot red. He hated everyone looking at him. Hated it.

"Wow, Cas. That was a trainwreck." Benjamin whispered.

"Thanks." Cas muttered, not looking up.

"I mean really, really bad." His friend laughed. At this, Cas did look up and punched him slightly on the arm. Benjamin's grin widened. "You overslept again, didn't you?"

Castiel said nothing, looking in front of him. Benjamin sighed. "Man, you've got to stop overdoing it. Get some rest so you don't become late."

"Thanks for the advice." Cas replied dryly.

"Just saying. No need to get snarky."

They didn't say anything for a while, listening to what was going on in front of them. Cas didn't absorb much of it, he was mainly focused on trying to stay awake.

"So did Anna freak?" Benjamin asked out of the blue.

"Sorry?" Cas whispered, confused.

"About that 'Celestial' competition." Benjamin said like it was obvious. Actually, it was. Castiel groaned and shook his head. Can he go anywhere without that being brought up? It's been weeks for crying out loud!

"She won't shut up about it. It's been driving me insane. Celestial this, Winchester that. Sam here, Dean there. Dean, Dean, Dean." He scoffed.

"Sounds like she's pretty obsessed with Dean."

"Understatement." It was SO annoying. Sure, the guy was attractive. He wasn't denying that. But if he had to hear about Dean Winchester one more time, he would move to Australia. Permanently. Although, even there he wouldn't be able to get away from it. That show was huge. "She thinks that, if she wins, she's going to meet him and they're going to fall madly in love."

"Prepare your wedding toast, then." Benjamin smirked.

"Ben, come on." Cas hissed.

"First off, don't call me Ben. Second, why not? You never know. She might win."

"She won't win."

"Why not?"

"Because so many people have entered this contest. She doesn't stand a chance."

"Shh!" The girl infront of them ordered, spinning round angrily. Benjamin put his hands up in surrender and Cas hung his head to hide his smile. But they didn't talk further, at risk of Mrs Jones noticing. Secretly, Cas was glad. He had hated the topic.

 

* * *

* * *

He came stumbling into his home, having tried using his car keys originally and almost getting them jammed in there forever.

"Anna, I'm home!" He yelled, kicking the door shut. There was no reply. "Anna?" Nothing. "An?" He threw his keys in the bowel and started the search for his sister. The living room smelt faintly of paint and he saw a still wet painting on Anna's easel. It was beautiful, of two giant black wings. But they weren't just black, they were blue and silver and seemed to shine. Something about them seemed vaguely familiar. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine.

"Anna?" He called again, starting to get worried. He shouldn't be, but his brother instincts were kicking in.

"In my room, Cas." Came a faint voice. Oh, thank goodness. He sped into his sister's room and found her sitting, crosslegged on her bed. Anna's room was beautiful, with drawings, paintings, charcoal images all stuck up on her wall. It was those and Celestial pictures that covered them. There was a disturbingly large Dean Winchester on the wall above her headboard.

"An, you okay?" Cas asked when he saw the look on her face. She nodded slowly, not peeling her eyes off her phone. "Anna?"

"Cas." She said, a smile creeping up on her face. "I won."

Well...

Those were words he thought he would never hear. "Y...you what?" He asked.

"I won!" She screamed and jumped of her bed to hug him. "The Celestial competition. I won! I won! I won!"

Oh...goodie.

"And the best part..." She carried on.

It gets better?

She poked his chest. "I get to bring a guest."

"Sorry, what?" He must have heard that wrong.

"Will you come with me, Castiel?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes.

Nope. No way. Not happening.

"I can't. I have school. Take Hannah." He said, desperately trying to come up with a responce.

"I don't want to take Hannah. I wanna take you. Besides, it's in the holidays. And you deserve a break."

"It's not a break. I won't enjoy it." He said truthfully.

"Yes, it is!" She whined. "You've always said you wanted to visit a film set. This is it!"

Cas raised an eybrow at her. It was true but he couldn't admit it.

"AND..." She carried on. "We'll get to see Gabriel. We haven't seen him in forever!"

Cas groaned, knowing he was to lose. It did sound interesting.

"Please, brother?" She asked timidly. Oh, come on! This was so unfair!

"Urgg, fine." He groaned. Anna clapped her hands. "On one condition, I don't have to see you flirt with Dean Winchester."

"You know I can't promise that, Cas."

"Okay. No kissing in front of me."

"Deal!"


End file.
